The present invention relates to a window shade construction and more particularly to a window shade construction which provides significant advantages in the area of energy conservation. Still, more particularly, the invention relates to an energy saving window construction which is attractive and which is susceptible of being readily adapted for use with windows of a wide variety of sizes through the use of stock materials. The invention further relates to a window apparatus of the type described which is capable of use in conjunction with shade materials of a variety of thicknesses without loss of thermal efficiency.